Powers, Abilities, and Ranks
This page is a list containing all the powers with their abilities, and Mastery ranks. The six base abilities are Fire, Lightning, Earth, Water, Wind, and Nature. Each power will have a combination with the other powers, as well as a Corrupt or Pure variation as a fusion of Light or Shadow. Some Power Combos have been last to the depths of time, forgotten. There have been Three-Way Power Combos before. Usually an existing Combo with Light or Shadow infused in it. Pure/Corrupt powers are EXTREMELY rare. Powers * Fire: Base elemental power associated with heat and other powers pertaining to fire and Pyrokinesis. It's weakness is Water. ** White Fire: The Light-infused form. ** Dark Fire: The Shadow-infused form. ** Plasma: Lightning combo. A powerful combo, EXTREMELY rare in Shifters. ** Lava/Magma: Earth combo. There is a sport based around this power, obviously named Lava-Surfing. ** Smoke: Wind combo. Somewhat common among all the combos. ** Steam: Water combo. Kind of an ironic combination. ** Ash: Nature combo. Rare-ish combo. * Lightning: Base elemental power associated with electrical currents and other powers pertaining to Electrokinesis. Opposite of Earth. ** White Lightning: The Light-infused form. ** Black Lightning: The Shadow-infused form. ** Plasma: Fire combo. Same as above. ** Null: Earth combo. An powerful combo, giving the ability to destroy and erase. Also EXTREMELY rare. ** Storm: Wind combo. Powerful combo, also rare in Shifters. ** Conduction: Water combo. This power is a more powerful form of Lightning, pretty common. ** A combination with Nature that has yet to be found. * Earth: Base elemental power associated with the earth and all naturally found material in the ground. Opposite to Lightning. ** Pure Earth: The Light-infused form. ** Black Earth: The Shadow-infused form. ** Lava/Magma: Same as above. ** Null: Same as above. ** Tornado: Wind combo. A more destructive form of either Wind or Earth. Depending on the base element. More destructive Earth in this case. ** Mud: Water combo. Kind of weird, and a common combo. ** Jungle: Nature combo. Makes a jungle anywhere the Shifter wants. Uncommon combo. * Water: Base elemental power associated with fluid and liquid substances. ** White Water: The Light-infused form. ** Dark Water: The Shadow-infused form. ** Steam: Fire combo. Same as above. ** Conduction: Lightning combo. Same as above. ** Mud: Earth combo. Same as above. ** Hurricane/Typhoon: Wind combo. This power is fairly destructive, so it's an uncommon combination. ** Growth: Nature combo. Gives the Shifter wielding it the ability to enhance their physical prowess and control both Nature and Water in one elemental attack or construct. * Wind: Base elemental power associated with controlling air and the wind, like Airbending from Avatar: The Last Airbender. ** Pure Wind: The Light-infused form. ** Dark Wind: The Shadow-infused form. ** Smoke: Fire combo. Same as above. ** Storm: Lightning combo. Same as above. ** Tornado: Earth combo. Same as above. More destructive wind in this case. ** Hurricane/Typhoon: Water combo. Same as above. ** Another unknown Nature combo exists, with the base element of Wind. * Nature: Base element power associated with controlling plant-life and nature in general. ** Ash: Fire combo. Same as above. ** An unknown combination with Lightning ** Jungle: Earth combo. Same as above. ** Growth: Water combo. Same as above. ** Another unknown combination with Wind. ** No known Pure/White combo with Nature has been found. ** Not even a Dark/Corrupt combo with Nature has been found. Abilities Each power has specific names, but they all function the exact same way. This is a basic list of the vague, unnamed abilities. * Weapon construct: Each power will generate a weapon unique to the power and the Shifter. Weapons can range from a simple knife made from Fire, or a Lightning Rail-gun. * Basic Projectile: A Shifter is able to fire a basic projectile of their element. * Heavy/Charged Projectile: With enough experience, a Shifter is able to fire off a Heavy/Charged projectile, like a Smoke missile, or a Lightning rocket. * Wide-spread Attack: Like the Heavy attacks, a Shifter is able to attack with a wide-spread, shotgun-like form of their basic projectile. * High-Speed Movement: After enough training, a Shifter can use their powers to move at high speeds, such as transforming into a smoke cloud to dash forward, or creating a grappling hook out of Lighting. * Melee: If the weapon construct of a Shifter is not a melee weapon, then the aforementioned Shifter can create a melee attack to compensate for this. Usually, a Shifter will create their own melee weapon and imbue it with their powers, or they will imbue their melee attacks with their powers. * Elemental constructs: Once trained well enough with elemental constructs, a Shifter can create armor or other constructs with their powers. When the Shifter has passed through all the Basic training and Intermediate training, that Shifter can go through Advanced training and learn to become one with their elemental abilities, allowing them to reach a state referred to as a "Final Form" or a "Saigo No Yūgō". In this state, the Shifter's powers will increase tenfold, sometimes a hundredfold if the Shifter's power is great enough. Their weapon will also take on a physical, solid state instead of the original metaphysical states the weapons took. There is an exception to this rule, however. The Divine Hero has Elemental Power so great, his regular, non-Final Form constructs or weapons will be solid and physical, misleading any and all observers into thinking that the Divine Hero was in a constant Final Form. Some Corrupt Heroes/Heroines have had a great enough amount of Elemental Power to reach the threshold of creating physical and solid weapons. There have been sightings and reports of Shifter wielding unrealized Weapons and powers. This means that a Shifter is not using the true extent of their powers and using a Weapon construct forged from another source within them. This can be fixed by traveling to the Grand Blacksmith. Traveling to the Grand Blacksmith is quite the journey. First, one must break the Dimensional barrier and open a Shifter Rift, which exists in another, completely separate dimension from the regular one and the Grand Blacksmith's dimension. Those who have been lucky enough to survive the trip back and forth though the rift state that when traveling though, one day in either of the Grand Blacksmith's or our regular dimension is equal to 16 days in this alternate dimension. Due to this, researchers have labeled this dimension the Traveler's Precipice. Anyway, once one has traveled through the Traveler's Precipice, they will reach a door. Open the door and one will see the Grand Blacksmith's workshop. No, it;s not a cluttered mess. It's clean, organized, and well-kept. Once you meet with the Grand Blacksmith, he will reforge your weapon, thus granting you access to your true abilities in the process. But the forged weapons need to cool, I know. A giant, endless ocean lays outside the workshop. This sea is the Sea of Cooling, created from the First Divine Hero's powers. This includes Pure Ice stalagmites that reform themselves kept underneath the workshop. Under that, a pit of White Fire that burns eternally melts away the bottom of the Pure Ice stalagmites into flowing streams of White Water that flow outwards into the Sea of Cooling in several waterfalls. This means the Sea of Cooling is constantly being replenished in a never-ending cycle. If a Shifter already has access to their true powers but wants to reforge their weapon, that Shifter can do so. There are certain amounts of the Sea of Cooling used for its purpose. NOTE: The Sea of Cooling is so vast, no maps for it exist at all. * Reforging of Weapons with their true powers: 10 Gallons from the Sea of Cooling. * Reforging of Weapons to attain their true powers: 20 Gallons from the Sea of Cooling. * Enhancing a Shifter's powers: 30 Gallons from the Sea of Cooling. * Unlocking a Shifter's Final Form: 100 Gallons. * Unlocking a Divine Hero's true power: Unknown. Ranks With all of the abilities and the potential each Shifter has, they all need to be labelled and identified. As such, here's the list. * Youngling: This is the title given to a Shifter who is still young, like a little kid being called toddler. * Beginner/Noob: Usually, anyone not very well-trained or beginning their training will be given this title. Noob is an insult form of this title. * Beginning Student: This is like an elementary school student level Shifter. There are five levels in this title. ** Rank 1 Beginning Student: This rank is equivalent to a First grade elementary school student. ** Rank 2 Student: A Second grade equivalent. ** Rank 3: A Third grader IRL. ** Rank 4: Like a Fourth grader IRL. ** Rank 5 Beginning Student: This rank is equivalent to a Fifth grader. It's the final stage to a Beginning Student. * Intermediate Student: The Middle school students are the real life equivalent to an Intermediate Student. This level has three levels to it.